He's a Dream
by KivaJayelle
Summary: Yet another thinly-contrived way to throw Bamon together and stir.  Adult Content.  WARNING: Borderline dub-con!  If the idea squicks you, PLEASE go read some of the other lighter fic out there!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Though this is the shortest part, this fic is intended to be a 5-part piece.

1.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena commenced their monthly slumber party ritual analyzing the men in town, unaware that they provided entertainment for an audience of one, listening intently through Elena's open bedroom window.

"C'mon, Bonnie! Admit it, girl. Damon's hot. He gets you and every other female in this town going," Caroline teased.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He doesn't rock my world. He's just one more pretty face to see strolling around Mystic Falls."

"Yeah, he's highly attractive. But, as I've told Jenna along with every other woman within his vicinity, he's an ass," Elena confirmed.

Caroline sighed, wiggling her eyebrows saucily. "_Quite_ the ass he has, though."

"Besides," the green-eyed witch declared, "He and his wayward member have been all over this town, laying out women, young and old."

"I wholeheartedly concur, Bon." Elena said, stroking a brush through her pin-straight dark locks. "It's better if we keep clear of him."

Bonnie scoffed. "As if I'd let him near me with all that oozing, snarky charm of his. He's lucky he's a supernatural, or he'd probably be oozing somewhere else, too."

The three contemplated her words for a brace of seconds, then simultaneously shuddered, uttering, "Ewww!"

Bonnie demurred to Elena, "You can keep your Stefan though. He's more sensitive and broody. You're like the Bella to his sparkle-prone Edward."

Elena mock-snarled at her companions. "It's NOT like that; we're having lots are naughty sex, so keep your chaste Twihard-happy fantasies to yourselves."

Bonnie and Caroline laughed out loudly at Elena's uncharacteristically ribald humor. Bonnie reigned in her cackling first declaring, "I'm all sorts of happy for your chandelier-swinging sex life and if you come across another similarly-situated vampire, give him my number. As for Damon, I'd never let him next to me…no matter the state of his ass or prowess in bed."

Caroline protested, "But Bonnie, since the memories of my um, unfortunate sabbatical with Damon have all pretty much come back to me, I'm going on record with saying that he's probably the best lay in the state."

"That my well be," Bonnie said. "But as the great poetess Sarah Jones said, Damon's revolution will _not _be happening between these thighs. Agreed?" she demanded, spearing her girlfriends with a pointed look.

"Noted." Caroline and Elena nodded in agreement.

_Duly noted. _The thought materialized in Damon's mind as his crow took to the air, streaking away from the house.

**A/N 2: You want more? Let me hear about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing.

The following week, Bonnie cautiously walked through the open door of the Salvatore boarding house, calling out a greeting as she headed towards the library. Upon entering, she spied Damon sprawled in a wing-back chair, appearing to be engrossed in a dusty tome.

"Damon." She greeted.

"_Bonnie,_" he drawled, dragging out her name, not bothering to look up from his book, rubbing his elegant fingers back and forth across the book's outer edges.

Bonnie watched his fingers, nearly hypnotized by the slow, rhythmic movements.

Shaking herself mentally, she offered, "I'm dropping Stefan's book back to him. He said I could borrow the next volume when I was done with this one." She held the book out in front of her as though it were a talisman.

"Leave it on the table, and we'll be sure to have it re-shelved." His tone indicating boredom for their exchange.

She countered, "It's no problem for me to put it back." Heading for the ladder she moved it until it rested underneath her borrowed book's shelf.

"Suit yourself, witch."

"What are you reading anyway?" she inquired idly, not so much to actually engage him in conversation, as much as to ascertain his given location via the sound of his voice. Carefully stepping up the ladder, she replaced the book and took out the next installment. _Shouldn't have worn this skirt. But then I also didn't think _he'd_ be here._

"The revolution of the Italian states in 1848."

"Wha-," In shock, Bonnie turned to look at him, lost her footing and fell off the ladder.

Damon, preternaturally swift as always, abandoned his reading, and caught Bonnie scooping her into his arms. Grinning down at her, he declared "You did that on purpose."

She squinted at him. "No. I was flummoxed that your reading skill-set ventured beyond the latest edition of some T&A rag, is all."

"You sure are a tiny little thing," he mused, hefting her experimentally and sniffing at her hair.

"Damon."

"Hmm?" His mouth was opened now, eyes closed, scenting her like a cat.

"With what country was this Italian revolution against?" she queried.

"Australia…" his voice trailed off.

"Put me down." She commanded in a no-nonsense tone.

He opened his eyes, questioning. "What?"

Staring up at him, clutching her book to her chest, she spat, "AUSTRIA! The Italian revolution of 1848 was against Austia, not Australia! Let me go, Damon!"

Chuckling, he set her on her feet. Straightening her clothes with jerky motions, she squared her shoulders, muttering, "Thanks for the save." She grabbed her bag and book, pivoted on her heel, making for the exit.

Watching her sashaying derriere depart the library, he smiled his predatory smile. "Anytime, Bonnie."

**A/N 2: Will post another part tomorrow if there's enough interest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A HUGE 'thanks' to my awesome betas! Many thanks to you wonderfully consistent and awesome reviewers, you keep the muse in working order. For you first-timers, pleased to meet you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thursday had Bonnie marking time at the town's annual raffling off of its eligible bachelors. She was in charge of entering the contestants and calming their nerves; the job had made for an interesting early evening activity. The men were, for the most part, humble about being dragooned into service, and she couldn't understand the fuss being made about them. The auction was bringing out a disturbing rapaciousness in the usually self-restrained women in their town.

Running a lint roller over the jacket of what she hoped was the final 'prize' entrant, she gave the older, distinguished-looking bachelor an encouraging smile. "You'll do just fine, Deputy Jarrett. Just eat with your knife and fork and remember to use that sparkling wit of yours on your date. Just think of all the people you're helping out in this town."

"Thanks," he said, giving a bemused shake his head.

"Oh! Hold still. I forgot to attach your number," she remembered, trying to pin it to his lapel.

Suddenly, Bonnie noticed that there was a hush which fell over the room. Looking around, she followed the gazes of admiration in the women in the ballroom. Her mouth opened with an audible 'pop'. _Holy Mother of Gawd!_

Clad in a black-on-black custom-fitted Armani suit, Damon strolled indolently up to her table.

Bonnie swore she could hear the music for Timberlake's "Sexyback" run on a perpetual loop through her head.

"Ouch." The deputy frowned.

Bonnie tore her gaze away from the vision Damon made and focused her attention back on the man in front of her. "I am so sorry, Deputy!" She patted his lapel soothingly, managing to attach his number to his jacket as opposed to _him_ this time.

Jarrett smiled indulgently. "No harm done, Bonnie. Thanks for your help." He said and moved away to greet his fellow comrades.

"Hello…witch." Damon grinned at her, lazily perusing her form.

_What is it about this guy's scrutiny that makes me feel like I'm not wearing a stitch of clothing?_ Flushing with embarrassment, she greeted him with her customary frosty tone. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"What's it look like? I'm entering the auction."

"You? But you're-," Bonnie sputtered, floundering for words.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Relax. I don't intend to snack on my date. I'm just here to give a soccer mom a fabulous time while helping out the good folks of Mystic Falls. It _is _my town, too."

She hissed under her breath, "Yeah, like you could ever replace the people you've stolen from said town."

Holding up three fingers in the Boy Scout's promise, he vowed with mocking seriousness. "I've been on a steady diet of blood donations for some time, now, Bon-Bon."

Pulling his hand down, Bonnie remarked in a sugary-sweet sotto voice. "Oh, so you're a _good_ vampire now? Should I expect that you'll be sparkling all over the next time I catch you out in the sun?"

Damon laughed out loud, highly amused. Leaning into her face, and running a finger along the line of her jaw, he said, "You've got jokes now, Bonnie?"

"I'm a laugh a minute, fang-boy," she answered, angling her head away from his touch. "Since you seem determined to enter this thing, sign in and I'll pin you."

Once he was signed up, she raised her hands to pin on his information. He clasped both her hands in his, looking down into her eyes. "You stick _me_, witchy-poo, I'll stick you back," he taunted.

"Like I'd ever let you get that damned close," she retorted, her breathing escalating uncomfortably.

"Oh, I can promise you that _my _prick will be way bigger than this little pin you're wielding." He said, squeezing her hands in gentle emphasis before releasing them to her task.

Rolling her eyes in feigned indifference, she failed to stop the blush that crept into her face. Pinning him without incident, she stepped away from him abruptly, rounding the table to put space between them. "Guess you'll have to stick that _prick_ somewhere else," her tone dripped sass.

Damon smiled knowingly. "Riiight," he drawled, moving away from her. He called over his shoulder, "Pleasant dreams, Bonnie," as he strolled, hands in pockets, towards the circulating throng of people.

Bonnie shook her head, eyes unconsciously following his wake. "Always on the fucking make."

**A/N: It'll get a bit more heated next installment. Want more? Let me hear from some of you in the back;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many, many thanks to all you who have reviewed and favorited this story! Keep it up and the muse gets fueled. **

* * *

The following Thursday found Bonnie and her girlfriends holed up in a booth at the packed Mystic Grill. The place was closed for a private party, the theme requiring a tacky 'Leather and Lace' dress code.

"I can't believe Madonna, much less our aunts and mothers used to dress like this," Caroline grumbled goodnaturedly, picking at her open-fingered leather gloves.

"I happen to think I look cute," Bonnie laughed, plucking at her pale pink lace bow. She stood to adjust her curve-hugging leather dress.

"You both look adorable," Elena enthused, then reevaluated. "Nope. Pretty sure we three look damned hot," she said, nodding her head in affirmation.

"Where is Stefan? I thought he'd have shown up by now?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline's harsh intake of breath gave Bonnie and Elena pause. Following her gaze, their eyes fell upon the Salvatore brothers entering the Grill.

Stefan was the more conservatively clad of the two. Wearing a black leather vest and matching hip-hugging pants and an uncomfortable smile, he ducked his head until his eyes met Elena's. Whatever expression he read on her face made him straighten up and give her a genuine smile, which flirted with cockiness.

Damon had no such illusions. He strutted in behind his brother as though he owned the place as well as its occupants. He forwent a shirt all together, wearing a black studded collar. His black leather pants looked butter soft, clung to his hips, tapering down to his black boots. His piercing blue gaze scanned the Grill in search of prey. He soon found the girls' table and started in their direction, his eyes captured Bonnie's.

He looked like sin and sex walking.

"Damn." She sighed out.

Caroline gushed, covering her mouth. "I know, I _know_!"

Bonnie switched tactics. "Ask me if I give a damn. Shit, he's coming closer. I swear..."

"What?" Elena asked, eyes still on the approaching vampires. "I think he's looking at _you_, Bonnie!" she squealed.

Bonnie murmured, "He's got to be the fiercest thing I've ever seen."

Turning about to face her girlfriends, her eyes widened as she whispered. "I can't believe he's looking at me. Something must be wrong with him. Aside from his usual psychotic state of mind."

Damon never paused as he walked past their table, but acknowledged them with a greeting. "Ladies." Cocking his head towards Bonnie, his eyes raked her from head to toes. "Witch." He headed over to the bar to order a drink.

Bonnie, breathing heavily, nodded to Stefan, who greeted the girls.

Stefan sent her a quizzical glance. "What's with Damon and you?"

Squaring her shoulders, she tossed her hair over one shoulder and said coolly. "There _is_ no Damon and me."

Stefan, Caroline and Elena gave her assessing looks. "Uh-huh," he said.

Bonnie protested, "C'mon, people! He didn't mean to catch my eye. Your nutty brother's lucky he just walked on by."

"Seriously? Spill. What have you done to Damon? He was looking at you like you were the cherry on the cake of his day," Caroline smiled conspiratorially at her.

Bonnie's eyes rolled as she stated with false bravado, "Care, he's never met a girl like me, you've got to be kidding. I could set him on fire; give him an aneurysm. Maybe that's the source of his damned fascination…and why he's wise to keep a distance."

The little witch failed to read the knowing looks on her girlfriends' faces when she suddenly felt herself being turned about. Looking up into Damon's ice-blue stare, she stepped back abruptly, "What?"

A muscled arm settled comfortably about her slim waist, while his other hand, picked up her dainty fingers, bringing them to his mouth for a brief kiss. "Dance with me." It was more demand than request.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she tried to disentangle herself from his body. "I think I'd rather die," she snorted primly.

Damon smiled that all-too familiar smirk. "You just may, witch…of pleasure."

Bonnie gasped, trying to free herself from the pull of his intense stare. "Get your hands off me."

"No."

"Stefan, a little help here?" she implored.

Stefan stopped whispering in Elena's ear and raised his eyes to Bonnie's. The younger vampire's eyes were lit with amusement. "Sorry, Bonnie. This is all on you. If you hurt Damon, your actions will be unjustified. As your friend, my advice is that you dance with him, so that he doesn't embarrass you with the truth that everyone at this table seems to know, but you are in denial about."

Turning her irate gaze on Stefan, she said, "And that would be?"

Elena hopped up, interrupting any further exchange. "Bonnie! Come with me to the restroom. _Now_!"

Damon released her with a slight, mocking bow, watching the three girls make a beeline for the ladies' room.

"Elena. What is it?" Bonnie inquired.

Elena looked at her friend. "Ahh, Bonnie—Stefan, in his roundabout way, was attempting to be discreet. Damon wants to dance with you…you want to dance with him. Just give him the one dance, before you goad him into acting like more of an ass than he already is."

"But-," she asked before Caroline cut her off.

"Bonnie. As a new, card-carrying vampire, I'm here to tell you that you need to change your panties, honey. If I can smell it and Stefan can smell it, then you can be damned sure Damon can, too." She lay a comforting hand on the witch's shoulder.

Bonnie digested the information, closed her eyes and leaned against a wall for support. "Oh. Shit. Oh, fuck me!"

Caroline and Elena exchanged glances, but Elena spoke first. "I'm thinking that's the general idea, Bon," she said in mock sympathy.

The little witch was mortified. "You've got to get me out of here!" she said, desperation flooding her voice. "I can't go back out there. I can go out the back way."

"Then what? You get away to your house, which is one of the few safe havens for you in town? You have to come out of your house sometime, Bonnie. Something tells me that if you don't dance with him, he'll dog your every footstep. He's a predator. Your giving chase is like ringing the dinner bell for him."

Caroline cleared her throat. "I'm here to tell you that once again, when you _do_ come down from that pedestal of yours…well, he's outstanding between the sheets."

Bonnie shook her head. "My closest friends are actually telling me to sleep with the asshole vampire. Did we land in Joss Whedon's Bizarro World or something? Is it Tuesday or did I just hit my head?"

Caroline tossed her hair. "Just one dance, Bonnie. Maybe that'll pacify him until something else catches his eye. It's not like you really have to put up with anything you don't really want. If he does anything you don't like, fry his brain and we'll cheer you on."

"Deal?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath, and then exhaled, "Deal. But wait a sec…" She stepped into a stall briefly. Emerging, she tossed her underwear into the garbage and washed her hands. Looking at Caroline in the mirror, she asked "Is that any better?"

Caroline nodded, giving her what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "Sure, Bon-Bon."

"One dance." Bonnie said, walking out of the restroom, leaving the girls in her wake.

Elena whispered into Caroline's ear, "Did that really help, Care?"

Caroline smiled deviously. "Hell, no. What she did was the equivalent of taking a screen off of the door of her house, leaving the front door wide open. I'd be surprised if she's still got her v-card by the end of the night, cause Damon's gonna eat her _alive_."

Elena smiled as they walked back towards their booth. "I guess Bonnie was wrong about Damon's revolution after all."

Damon scented Bonnie as soon as the door to the ladies' room opened. He tried to reign in his erection.

Bonnie ducked her head as she approached Damon. "One dance, Damon."

Damon smiled. He settled a finger under her chin, moving her head up to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

"The words are correct, yet your tone still manages to reek of smug condescension." Settling her hands on his waist, she glared. "Let's get this over with."

"As you wish." He acknowledged leading her towards the dance area.

During their dance, Damon kept his hands in respectful places about Bonnie's body and she by degrees, began to relax within his arms. It was his heated stare that kept her hyper-aware of him.

She glanced up at him. "Stop staring!" she hissed.

"Why?" he countered, amused.

She sighed, not bothering to answer. She seethed the entire time, but followed his lead dutifully. When the song ended, she snatched her hands off of him, walked back to her booth, drained her drink, picked up her purse and left the Grill.

Not willing to let Bonnie leave his presence for the time being, Damon followed her outside of the Grill. About a block from her car, Bonnie noticed that Damon had been trailing her.

"Leave me alone, Damon. You got your dance and you're getting nothing more from me tonight."

Damon frowned as he caught up to her. "Why are you so intent on _not_ sleeping with me? It's evident that you want to." He gave her body a slow, heated perusal.

Bonnie accused him hotly pausing at her car. "Look, Damon, I'll admit it: I'm ovulating and I'm lonely. You caught me at a weak moment. Moment's over. Resume your search for that oh-so special one-night random piece of ass and leave my 17-year old one alone."

He smirked. "But yours is the only 17-year old ass I'm currently interested in."

She eyed him suspiciously, narrowing her coppery-green orbs. "While we're on the subject of 17-year olds, let's talk about your psychosis in stalking and sleeping with teenagers and co-eds. You're one hundred and sixty blah-blah, and you're still chasing young girls? What the hell, Damon? You're a supernatural candidate for a sex offender's list. Shouldn't your tastes run more towards cougars or pumas or whatever the current term is for grown-ass women?"

Damon whistled through his teeth. "Damn, witch. Quit with the psychoanalysis. It doesn't apply to me."

Bonnie's eyes rolled. "You're clearly trying to exploit my situation. You've never paid any attention to me before. Elena, Katherine, Caroline. Scads of random ass. SO not looking to notch your bedpost."

Damon countered, ducking his head down to put his gaze on level with hers. "You wouldn't be just another notch, Bonnie. We've all been through too much together. Besides, I get the impression that if I'd callously added you to any notch of mine, you'd retaliate in that painfully punitive witchy way of yours."

Bonnie quirked an unbelieving eyebrow, "Give me one good reason to go to your bed, because we _would_ be going to yours. I'm not fool enough to allow you inside my house."

Damon sighed, grabbing her upper arms gently. Softly, he said, "Did it ever occur to you that I could be lonely, too? I've lead a lonely existence waiting on a woman who didn't give two shits about me and whored herself out to suit her whims. Elena hardly needs an explanation, and I'm sorry about Caroline, but that's how the predator in me has seen fit to lead my life for the past century and more. Maybe, with you, things could be different."

Bonnie looked away from him, extricating herself from his hold. She was feeling suddenly emotionally deflated and physically exhausted. Scrubbing a hand over her features, her tone was serious, "I had no idea, Damon. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your pain and thank you for sharing a bit of your humanity with me, but unless there's an impending apocalypse whose fate rests on you and I being together, it just ain't gonna happen." She turned unsteadily to her car to open the door. "What the hell…"

Damon eyed her suspiciously. "Bonnie?"

The little witch slid into unconsciousness, the vampire catching her before her head connected with the asphalt.

Having witnessed the couple's exchange, a familiar figure emerged to lend Damon a hand and dispense with some advice.

"She'll be fine, Damon. You'd better get her back to your place before you attract attention," Caroline stated, moving to place her into the backseat of her Prius.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

Caroline smiled tenderly at her sleeping best friend, then removed the pink bow from her head with a shudder, before closing the door on her. "I slipped a little something into her drink. She'll be out for about the next hour or so."

Damon's eyes cast a hard look at the blonde. "You roofied your bestie? What the fuck, Caroline?"

Caroline shushed him. "You should be thanking me, Damon. There's no way she'd be coming down off of that high horse of hers anytime soon without a little intervention from her friends. Bonnie and you…fit, somehow."

"You know she's gonna blame me for this. The least she'll do is set my balls on fire. I'll be lucky to survive the night with her on the rampage."

"Oh, hush, Damon. There's an easy way to hamstring her. Just get her home, tie her hands and use a blindfold. If she can't see you, and her hands are immobile, she can't direct her power at you. Haven't you been paying attention when she's throwing power and spell-casting? Or were your eyes too focused on her ass?"

Through his teeth, he inquired in harsh tones. "And just what do you suggest I do with her once she's trussed up like game?"

Winking at him, Caroline replied in a saucy tone. "Do what you do best, Damon. Seduce her, make her yours, claim her. But don't compel her or do anything that smacks of felony sexual assault, okay? This is seduction, not coercion. If she has any complaints in the morning, you'll be lucky if she gets to you first."

"Why you insolent little fledgling-," his eyes darkened as he made for the blonde vampire's throat.

Smacking him away from her, Caroline laughed in his face. "After how you used me when I was human, I've _still_ got quite a mad on for you and suspect that I could kick that preternaturally pretty ass of yours up and down Main Street. Don't fuck with me, Damon," she said, eyes turning serious.

Backing down, he asked, "How am I supposed to explain to Stefan and Elena that I've got Bonnie?"

"Silly vampire," Caroline chuckled. "Who the hell do you think had access to the pharmaceuticals?"

"Jesus. I've been accused of, not to mention, _done_ some crazy stuff, but you people are mad."

"Run along, now." She said, giving his cheek a good-natured pat, she turned and walked back to the bar.

He shook his head, slid into Bonnie's car and headed towards his home.

**A/N2: Are y'all pickin' up what I'm putting down? Lay it on me if you want the conclusion to this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many, many thanks for the support, encouragement, commiseration and general kick-in-the pants from: BlackDove13, x-RandomChick-x, Infrena, Sky Samuelle, RockerChick08, Donna Dekaren, babyshan211 and lenetra!**

**A/N2: So…I've been asked about Caroline's threats to Damon. Given what Damon has done to her, does anyone NOT think this babyvamp could take Damon on if given the right motivation? Canonically speaking, Caro's become quite the badass and we're all familiar with the saying 'hell hath no fury dot-dot-dot.' Unlike Damon, Caro was NEVER anyone's toy until she got hit with his metaphysical whammy.**

* * *

5.

Damon sat in a heavy armchair, hands steepled in front of his face as he watched the easy rise and fall of Bonnie's chest. _Just looking at her makes me hard_ he thought, attempting to mentally stifle his erection.

Bonnie awoke to the smell of sandalwood. She was stretched comfortably out in her huge bed, raw silk rustling underneath her skin.

_Wait just a damned minute? Where the hell am I?_

She tried opening her eyes, but discovered that they were covered. She attempted to move her hands and feet, only to find them tied down. She found she could move and maneuver, as there was give in the sashes holding her, but not enough give to allow her off the bed or to bring her hands together.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively, heart hammering within her chest.

"Bonnie." Damon whispered.

"Damon? What's going on? What did you do? Let me up, right now!" she snarled.

"Afraid I can't do that, little witch. It seems that we've been set up." He said in a soft tone.

Bonnie frowned trying to gather her thoughts. "What? Are you tied down, too? Are you okay? Surely you can break-,"

"I'm not tied up, Bonnie. However, I am just as captive as you are at the moment."

"Damon, quit with the games and double-speak and untie me."

"No. Can't do it."

"Why not?"

"I've waited too long for you. Maybe not you personally, but someone who could be everything to me and vice-versa."

"Dude, we're not having the sex talk again."

"Bonnie, I don't think you realize what's happening here. I may have brought you here and trussed you up, but it wasn't my idea. Oh, and Caroline and Romeo and Juliet drugged your drink."

"Get _out_! Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"I'm happy to put one of them on the phone with you so that you can confirm."

Bonnie sensed that there was a least a thread of truth to what Damon was attempting to convey. _With friends like that, I don't know if it's Damon I should be worried about anymore* ._"Shit…you're not kidding, are you? I'm going to have to _seriously_ consider building up my tolerance for Tylenol," she snarled.

"Come again?" he asked curiously.

"Acetaminophen makes me a little loopy," she admitted dryly. "That was probably their _drug_ of choice."

"And here I was debating on whether or not to give you blood to get it out of your system or run you to the nearest ER to introduce your stomach to charcoal."

"But, why would they-,"

"They want to give you what you want is all."

She couldn't stop a trail of want from leaking from her core at the thought of having him. "Look, any straight female would be stupid to not want to have a go in your bed, but some of us are ruled by things other than our hormones. Untie me."

Damon sniffed the air appreciatively, standing, he strolled over to her, running a cool hand down the side of one of her thighs. "Bonnie, where are your panties?"

Bonnie's face flushed as unconsciously rocked her hips. "In the trash back at the Grill." She breathed out.

"Caroline." He said her name like a curse.

"What did _she_ do?"

"She probably told you something like, 'Oh, yeah. Taking off your panties will _totally_ throw Damon off the scent.'"

"Yes. Wait, you mean I made it _worse_?" She pursed her lips together, trying to close her legs. "Well, that's just great. Thanks, Care," she voice dripped acid.

"You know…she suggested the blindfold, too."

"Why on earth-," she started, and then sighed. "Oh. Caroline thinks I can't focus power without at least being able to see. She must've thought I'd hurt you."

"With the way you were threatening me just for asking you to dance, I think it was a wise precaution."

Damon continued to run trails up and down her thigh in soothing strokes, eliciting more of a fluid response from her.

Bonnie sighed. "Stop. I can't think with you doing that."

Damon countered. "I'll stop, when you stop responding to me. Do you know how rare this is? Usually a guy would have to really work at making a woman's body respond, but between you and I…it's effortless."

"Told you. I'm ovulating." She said on a moan.

"Cut the shit, witch! I've tasted you on the air before during any one of our many skirmishes and you have the same reaction. You don't ovulate every day of the week." He continued stroking, and leaned over her prone body, now running both hands on each thigh.

She bit her lip, drawing blood to just beneath the surface of her skin.

He watched her features and mused aloud, "I bet I could make you come, just by talking to you."

Bonnie pleaded, "Damon, please don't. I don't want to be tied to you anymore than I already am. Leave me in peace."

He chuckled. "You've hardly been at peace for some time, Bonnie. You've walked around this town strung so tightly, your friends are wondering when you might have a meltdown."

"I'm doing just fine, damnit! Oh…" Damon let his fingers drift to her inner thigh, not quite reaching the heat of her, but it was enough to give Bonnie pause. He raised his other hand to her face and placed a soft kiss on her open mouth. She stilled, trying not to respond to his mouth.

His face ghosted by her ear as he whispered imploringly, "Let me make you feel good, Bonnie."

Her captive fingers flexed and released as she tried to make sense of everything. "If I let you do this Damon, everyone will know. I don't want that."

He kissed her again, this time, she met his questing mouth eagerly. "I promise you, Bonnie. I won't tell a soul. We don't have to do anything you don't want. Just please let me pleasure you."

Tingles rippled up her spine as a fine sheen of sweat dusted her forehead. "Damon…I don't want to be with you forever."

"Just tonight," He promised. "One night is all I need."

"Just tonight?" she asked, whispering, thighs quaking with need.

"Yes."

"Then yes, Damon." She agreed softly.

If she could've seen his tender, yet triumphant smile, she would have realized that he intended to keep her forever.

He caressed her face lovingly. "Tell me what you want, little witch."

"I want you to make me come. Any way and every way you can."

"Your wish is my will." He delved his fingers to play at the apex of her thighs, stroking the soft dampened curls he found beneath her skirt. "I can't wait to get in here…" he breathed, sliding a finger into her hot weeping core.

"Ahh-Damon…" she moaned. "More, please!"

He easily slid a second finger home, working both slowly in and out of her. Her hips disconnected from her brain as she rode his wet digits eagerly. "Faster?" He inquired knowingly.

"Yes." She sped up the pace of her hips to keep time with him.

Using his other hand, he lifted her skirt, baring her to his eyes. "God, you're beautiful." He breathed quietly. Scooting down, he positioned himself between her open thighs and knelt to lick at the bundle of nerves peeking out of her curls. Damon found himself on sensory overload, tasting the honeyed dew of her as she continued to rock her hips to meet his pistoning fingers. Latching his mouth in earnest on her clit, she murmured nonsensical pleas, grinding herself against his mouth and fingers.

Bonnie felt a ribbon of heat unfurling within her belly as sensation rippled outward, encompassing her entire body.

"Damon! I'm coming…" she screamed as she let go and flew apart.

Damon continued to lap gently at her, removing his fingers, licking her off them and used his mouth and tongue to delve into the silken heat of her depths.

"Oh! I don't think-," she tried to move away from his insistent mouth. He firmly grasped her hips in his hands, lifting her to his mouth for better access, ignoring her direction. A scant minute later, he spilled her howling into another bone-shattering orgasm.

Soothing her quivering thighs with his stroking hands, he continued to gently lap up her offering, licking away all traces of her, leaving the imprint of his essence on her femininity.

He smiled lovingly at her, as her chest rose and fell with the impact of his mouth and hands. "Damn." Was all she managed.

He rose over her, taking her mouth in a searing kiss. She met every stroke of his tongue with one of her own.

Moments later, she moved her mouth away from his. "Damon," she said shyly.

"What, love?" he pressed his cheek to one of hers.

"I want to taste you."

He moved his head to look down at her face, still covered by the silk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She breathed.

He slowly moved off her body, standing at the head of the bed and shed his pants.

Tenderly, he tilted her face to the side and brought her mouth to his raging erection.

Bonnie didn't hesitate to take as much of him into her as her mouth would accommodate. She alternately licked, stroked with her tongue and laved at the sensitive underside of his cock, moaning with abandon.

Damon having seen her eagerness, had to close his eyes at the tempting picture she made, her head eagerly bobbing towards and then retreating from him. She unconsciously hummed, creating a rippling sensation which went straight to his balls. He threw his head back, groaning out a litany of, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Bonnie's cheeks hollowed as she began to suck him intently, straining against her bonds, she moved, concentrating on bringing him as much pleasure as he'd given her. His orgasm ripped through him as his cock wept copiously, spilling into Bonnie's hot and eager mouth. She softly lapped at him until he had no more to give, then he withdrew slowly from her mouth.

He sank to his knees and captured her mouth in a heated exchange.

"I'd like to kick myself for waiting so long for you, but the wait was entirely worth it." He said ruefully, climbing into the bed to nuzzle against her. He toyed with the string fastenings holding her leather dress together.

"I don't think I can move anymore," she said through a yawn.

"Rest now, witch," he crooned hypnotically in her ear.

"Yes," she answered, surrendering herself to slumber.

Damon smiled indulgently, loosening and removing her bindings and the leather dress, baring her unconscious form to his appreciative, heavy-lidded gaze.

"I can't wait to get inside you, Bonnie; as if one night could ever satisfy me." He vowed.

He stretched out beside her, content for the present to watching her face as she slept.

Sometime later, Bonnie awoke to a low, soothing singing in her ear. Stretching languidly, she arched her back and the singing halted abruptly. "Do that again," came the hiss in her ear.

"Keep singing," she shot back.

He sang, she stretched and Damon danced his fingers down the shapely contours of her torso and continued down between her thighs.

Somewhere between his hypnotic voice and his melting caress, Bonnie realized that her arms and legs were free, but she was still blindfolded. She lifted her fingers to her face.

"Uh-uh," he tsked, moving her hands away from the silken scarf. "Leave it be."

"Why?" she inquired skeptically.

"Although I love your judgy little eyes, perhaps depriving you of that sense will keep you from trying to talk your way out of this."

Bonnie protested. "I promised you the night, Damon. I keep my word."

"Let's just call this insurance for the time being. I'll remove it when I know you're ready."

"And just when will that be?" she frowned.

"Soon." He promised, kissing the tip of her nose.

Bonnie chewed the inside of her lip in reflection. "There's something I should probably show you…"

Damon was instantly alert and wary. "What is that?"

Bonnie concentrated and held absolutely still. Suddenly, the ties which held her to the bed appeared in front of his face, and began coiling in on themselves into elaborate knots and then unraveling. Bonnie released a breath, sending the ties to their former places.

Comprehension flickered across his features. "Huh. Caroline-,"

"Elena and I have been working on my knots for months now," she said, grinning impishly in his direction.

"Remind me to exact a little punishment some other time," his muttered absently.

Like a slowly approaching thunderstorm, he covered Bonnie's body with his own. His full lips opened over hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, she sucked at his tongue, spearing her fingers through his hair, alternately massaging and scratching. He moaned into her welcoming heat, letting her suck his tongue gently in and out of her mouth. Bracing himself on his elbows, his fingers found the mounds of her breasts and he molded them, occasionally tweaking her dusky nipples, teasing them to almost painful points.

Two can play that game, was her fleeting thought as one of her hands left his head, moving to his nipple. She disentangled her mouth from his, kissing and nibbling a hot trail from his jawline down his neck to his chest. She rubbed her face against his chest and covered his other nipple with her mouth. Damon hissed at the sensation, bucking up to get closer to the heated contact with her lips and tongue.

"Witch, witch, witch," he muttered, rocking his hips with abandon. Bonnie raised her knees to better cradle his hips and give herself better access to his erection. Undulating her hips, she without words sensually invited him into throbbing, weeping heat he alone created. He just managed to avoid the siren call at the heart of her, thrusting his erection up and across her engorged clit.

She bit down on his nipple lightly and cried out against his flesh, her hands streaking welts down his back and covering his ass. "Damon…" she pleaded.

"I know," he struggled to maintain control. Lifting one hand to remove the scrap of silk, she opened her eyes to his searching ones.

"Hold still." He requested.

"No!" she cried fiercely, moving her hips tauntingly. "Now, Damon."

Damon canted his head to the side, as if in assessment of her state of need. Eyes, holding hers, his hips moved back, then surged forward suddenly, entering her in a powerful thrust. Bonnie muttered "Yes..," going briefly still underneath him.

Damon murmured insensibly almost to himself. "So hot, so good…" Suddenly, he removed himself from her body.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she asked in apprehension.

He covered the heat with his mouth, tongue delving inside her, searching. Bonnie moaned. Damon growled fiercely. Scant seconds later, he stroked himself back into her heat, with another hip-shaking thrust. "God, Bonnie!"

He rocked his hips into a slow, rhythm, circling and coming into contact with her clit in every grinding surge forward. Bonnie followed his lead, eyes fluttering shut, giving herself over to his expertly precise movements. The circular movements increased their tempo, as their hips fused together, each grunted and sighed. Soon frenzied, Bonnie cried out, digging her nails into the globes of his ass. "Yes, yes" she chanted, mindless to everything but the pleasurable fireworks he was creating with her.

"Come NOW, Bonnie!" he shouted, spilling her over into an abyss of sensation. He found his completion in a series of pistoning thrusts, reveling in the liquid and grasping heat of her inner walls.

He slowed his thrusting, as she continued to quake around him, surrounding him with her smell and an unfamiliar feeling of peace. Kissing her face and neck, he murmured endearments to her, as she struggled to maintain a normal breathing pattern and emotional distance.

She removed her hands from his firm backside, pushing her hair back and dry-scrubbing her face. Still hard, Damon summoned the will to remove himself from Bonnie, who moaned as he withdrew. "Don't move," he instructed.

"Don't worry," she answered back.

Quickly covering her with a sheet, he strode away from her into an adjoining room. Soon, she heard the sounds of running water, which helped to lull her into a light snooze.

She awoke in Damon's arms as he carried her into a well-appointed bathroom. "Do you always lose consciousness every time you have an orgasm, or is it just me and my unparalleled vamp-sex?" he inquired. Damon stepped down into a sunken bath, lowering them both into the warm water. Bonnie moaned aloud in appreciation as the water covered them, soothing her aching muscles.

Keeping her tucked into his lap, he said, "Was that your answer?" he asked, eyebrows wiggling.

Rolling her eyes at his scrutiny, she answered, "I don't know, Damon. It's not like I've kept a running log of what happens after every orgasm." Running a lazy hand through the water, she asked, "There are herbs in here: comfrey root, shepherd's purse, uva ursi, lavender and other stuff I can't quite identify. Why am I in a healing bath and how did you know what herbs to use?"

"A century and more of living and one tends to pick up on little things." Raising a disbelieving eyebrow at him, he continued, running a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Before midwives were kicked out of childbirth by money-grabbing, overzealous, misogynistic doctors, they commonly bathed new mothers with these herbs to help ease discomfort, stop bleeding and prevent infection. Today's home birthing midwives still use this same combination of herbs."

"Childbirth? Midwives? _You_?" she laughed. "I didn't have a baby, Damon."

"True, but you did just use the same parts, muscles and tissues."

"Oh…" she looked down, coloring slightly.

"If I'm remembering correctly, you did promise me the entire night and we have a few more hours left in our agreement," he reminded her.

"About that-," she raised her eyes to look at him, moving out of the circle of his arms to face him. Reading the look in his eyes, her face tensed in dawning acknowledgement. "Shit. You're not letting me out of here, are you?"

His ice-blue eyes grew intense as he stroked her face possessively. "Eventually, I'll consider letting you out of my sight. But I'm _never_ letting you go."

One side of her mouth turned upward. "I could make you let me go, you know."

"You could, but what would be the point, since I only intend to pleasure you until you pass out again," he said, a knowing smirk marring the angelic perfection of his visage.

_He's like some beautiful dream I never want to wake from._ Shaking her head at him, she ordered, "Just try to keep the smirk off your face when we're in public. Got it?"

"Yes."

"And another thing…" she continued, rattling off a seemingly endless list of her demands.

Gathering her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head, vowing to agree to any of her terms, so long as it kept her at his side.

* * *

* a Babyshan211 quote

**This fic was inspired in large part to an old '80's tune from the "Flashdance" Soundtrack. Give it a spin and see if it doesn't jibe with Bonnie's Damon vibe.**

He's A Dream

He doesn't mean a thing to me, just another pretty face to see  
He's all over town, knocking 'em down, honey  
I'd never let him next to me

Oh he's the kind of guy who thinks he's smart  
He's the type that always looks the part  
He's on the make, it's undertake, honey  
An' I never let him touch my heart

Right now, ask me if I care, look, it's coming closer, oh I'll swear  
He's got to be the toughest guy I've ever seen  
I can't believe he's lookin' at me

He's a dream

He didn't mean to catch my eye, well he's lucky, he just walked on by  
'Cos he hasn't met a girl like me, are you kiddin'  
Well I tell him that I'd rather die

Shandra 'Shandi' Sinnamon (1984)


End file.
